


Flesh and Blood（4）Part One

by littleprinces



Category: Y2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	Flesh and Blood（4）Part One

樱井对二宫的肉体产生了极大兴趣，就像戏里的Bang对少年一样。粉粉的，浑身上下都是粉粉的，褪去衣衫之后的乳首粉粉的，只需稍作挑逗就连身体其他部位也变得粉嫩。也许这是樱井如此流年忘返这个身体的原因之一。不知是由于刚好矮了那么两公分，还是因为瘦弱又不至于到皮包骨的地步，抱上去就是恰恰好最舒服的感觉，与自己十分契合。尤其是经历过一次美妙绝伦的性事之后，他便尽量抽出空余时间与其待在一块儿。  
二宫似是对樱井的无限热忱感到意外，倒也没推脱，就这么随他去了，暗自庆幸自己的戏份并不重，两人的档期却几乎一样长达一个月之久。在离家乡十分遥远又寒冷的北欧，除却一如既往成天抱着游戏机，与同仁纠缠不清也不失为打发时间的好法子。尽管时常会抱怨一下明明自己有空进行个短途旅行，说不定还能北上去个阿比斯库追寻极光什么的。  
他们在一起时对话不多，大部分时间都是直接剥光了衣物坦诚相对，若是白天实在拍得累了就靠在一起躺在床上看电视。固然电视上播出的要不是一个字儿也听不明白的瑞典语要不就是英语，不出一会儿就进入梦乡。  
樱井近来隐约感到Bang同自己完完全全就是一个人，魂牵梦绕的都是二宫在自己身子底下呻吟的样子。无论是卧底身份带来太大压力，还是拿到证据事情有了进展，他都乐意去酒吧找到少年，捉了来狠狠地做弄 。想要在其雪白皮肤上中下红色的唇印，想要捉弄他、听他尖叫求饶。深深陷入情欲的诱惑，丝毫察觉不到因掉以轻心带来的危机。  
兴许是自知无法反抗黑道的控制，或是抵抗不了生理上的快感，少年从一开始的无力抵抗到后来欲拒还迎，在床上一遍遍大声重复Bang的名字。  
忽的少年回过头来轻轻唤着“樱井君，不要……”，秋水明眸里灿若星辰，映衬出曼妙的绿色极光带。他曾经有多么珍惜这世间最为美好和纯净的宝贝，眼下就有多么野蛮、多么残酷，将他当作玩具般一次次贯穿。  
樱井从梦里惊醒，凌晨时分底裤内支起帐篷，在半梦半醒之中与二宫做爱。  
多次交合之下他已全数掌握了对方的敏感点，轻轻挑逗就能迅速勾起对方的渴望。自己亦然，只要二宫在身边，他的身体就很容易兴奋，比任何色情片都好使。  
他们本身也就在拍摄限制级电影， 稍微想象一下酒店房间里跪在地上为自己做口活的二宫，或是在后庭被舌尖滋润时扭动身躯不住娇喘的他，欲火就燃烧起来，无需对方再作多引导，表演就十分到位。  
拍摄时得不到的宣泄都在夜里进行了，想来情色的场景也不算特别集中，半个月以来几乎是白天在片场褪落上衣上演激情四射，晚上回到休息处继续干柴烈火，为了享用更完美的性爱，几乎试遍了所有可能的姿势。  
樱井不太能确定这种同另一个人朝夕相处也不觉得腻的感觉和九年前的夏天是否一样。时光荏苒，他早已记不清当初的滋味，只道是从每天睁眼醒来到闭眼睡去，都是眼前这个人。大概这便是同居生活了，对彼此间的所有行程和一举一动都了若指掌，包括身体的每寸部位。到后来甚至都不需要用眼睛确认，只需闻见那股淡淡柠檬沐浴乳的香气，他就知道是二宫来了。来参与拍摄或是来是特地来等自己他并不在意，只要处于同一个空间，便已足够。  
曾经有好几个夜晚他也迟疑过要不要暂停下来好好谈谈心，也许展望展望未来，旁敲侧击讨论下两人的关系问题。  
只是但凡那人勾起个小眼神自己就忍不住了，如火般煽动着情欲，像回到了青春期一般精力旺盛不知疲倦，持续身体的撞击，一次又一次进入对方，填充他占有他，将最原始的欲望和需求统统爆发出来。  
“喂樱井君，不如明天我们不要直接回酒店了吧？”终于不堪重负的二宫慵懒地躺在床上，声音嘶哑似是被榨干了一样提议道：“下午去市里逛逛好不好。”  
樱井兴奋地答应之后跳上前去帮对方按摩腰部，这才意识到这极好的建议又是二宫提出的。无疑自己也有类似的想法，可惜苦于对方是个十足的室内派不知如何开口，这倒赶巧了。


End file.
